


Almost On Time

by blueelvewithwings



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Desparation kink, Grey Warden AU, Humiliation kink, M/M, Riding, Spanking, Subspace, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Carver just wants to get back to Vigil's Keep in time. He makes it... almost.





	Almost On Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Green_Sphynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/gifts).



> So GreenSphynx told me that she wouldn't prompt me for a desperation humiliation watersports kink because I wouldn't be up to writing that. Normally that would be true, as it's something I like to read every now and then, but not necessarily write. This time, I took it as a challenge.  
> A combination of two prompts, both from GreenSphynx: a) Make Carver squirm in public Or if you are as terrible as me: make him lose control in an alley shortly before they reach the safety of a home (and a bath tub) and b) Anders spanking Carver, then proceeding to ride him into oblivion.  
> Welcome to my first time posting smut on AO3. My innocence has been soiled.

Carver should have known they wouldn‘t stop even if he asked for it, but the way Velanna looked at him suggested that they didn‘t stop _especially_ because he had asked for it. He had told her he didn‘t really need a break, just a little moment so he could take a piss. He wouldn‘t normally have mentioned it, but he was getting slightly desparate already. He didn‘t know how the others did it, they hadn‘t done so much as slow down for hours on end. They all must have bladders made of steel. Maybe it was some part of the initiation rite for Wardens that he had missed to have your bladder replaced by some piece of armour. Or they were all just wearing diapers under their armour. The thought would have made him chuckle, but he was afraid of losing control of his bladder if he did so he choked out a cough and then looked away embarrassedly as he caught Anders‘ eyes. The mage was silently laughing at him, he could tell. As if he hadn‘t had these kind of problems when he first got to the Wardens.

He tried concentrating on the task then, marching onward with the others and looking for any kind of Darkspawn activity in the area. He just found that he couldn‘t really concentrate all that much anymore. On anything besides his full bladder, that was. It slowly started to be painful instead of just annoying, and he knew that it was only a matter of time until he wouldn‘t be able to hold off anymore.

Maybe it would be possible to just stop for a little moment and discreetly do it? He could always jog to catch up with the others again…

But as soon as he had thought of that plan and actually started to slow, he felt a hand on his back, pushing him onwards again. „Don‘t get lost, Hawke, we can‘t wait and search for you now, you know that“ Anders murmured into his ear, and Carver twisted away from his touch.

„Don‘t slow, come on, it‘s not that much further“ Anders insisted, and Carver realised that indeed, they were almost at Vigil‘s Keep again. He recognised these tunnels now, and just silently nodded.

Speeding up was like a curse and a blessing at once. He finally felt like he was getting somewhere, and he felt like breaking into a run so he could make it to the pot in time, but it also was incredibly painful. He did not even realise that he had raced past all his companions before he heard a voice calling out to him. He whirled around, just about ready to scream and run off anyway, when he tripped over a stone, and the sudden movement and the shock just made his bladder _let go_.

It was warm and wet under his uniform, and he knew it was seeping down his legs, and that everyone could see. He stood there, facing his companions, and he just knew that they knew what had happened. His face was burning, and he was pretty sure that the world had not just turned blurry, but that there were tears in his eyes.

Carver stood, facing his companions, and he could feel every drop running down his legs. He was sure the ground would open up at any moment and swallow him. Velanna was talking, speaking to him, but he didn‘t hear it or even pretend to be listening. Instead, his gaze fell on Anders.

And maybe that was even worse. Anders was looking at him with a sort of satisfied curiosity, and his eyes were resting on _Carver‘s crotch_. He squirmed, and to his utter horror realised that he was hard. He stood here, pissing himself in front of these people and humiliating himself, and his sorry excuse for a dick decided it was playtime. It was more than he could take, and he turned and fled.

He had just managed to change out of his now soiled uniform and into his pyjamas and was busy pretending that he was not crying and trying to figure out how to tell the cleaning girls what had happened when there was a knock on the door, and Anders entered before he could even decide whether he wanted to have company right now or not.

„You know“ Anders drawled and walked over, inspecting the soiled uniform as he went, „It‘s terribly naughty to disrespect the Wardens like this. To just piss on the uniform as if it‘s worth nothing to you… You need to be punished.“

Anders looked at him now as he came closer and crowded Carver against the wall, but his eyes were soft. This was his chance, he knew. He only needed to say the word and Anders would stop. But he felt the heat pooling in his groin, saw the lust in Anders‘ eyes, and he knew that he didn‘t want to stop.

So instead, he dropped his head a bit and gave a little nod.

„I‘m sorry, Anders… I did not mean to be disrespectful.“ He knew that his voice did not nearly sound as subservient as what he had been aiming for, but then subservient wasn‘t really in his personality and Anders always told him not to act, but to just be himself.

„I know you didn‘t, but you‘ll still have to be taught a lesson“ Anders whispered in his ear before he reached down and squeezed Carver‘s very interested dick.

„Strip, boy, and lay over my lap.“

Carver whimpered, but obediently started to strip. He wondered if Anders had done it on purpose, kept him walking until he couldn‘t keep it in anymore. Anders loved to play with humiliation, and so did Carver, but they‘d never done it publicly before. Or so non-sexual. He folded his clothes and gently put them aside before walking over to Anders. He was stopped before he could bend over the mage‘s lap, however.

„Did you wash up? I will not have you soak my uniform with your piss.“

Carver‘s cheeks burned up again, but he nodded, causing Anders to smile a little. „Good boy. Now come here.“

This time there was no command stopping him as he bend over Anders‘ lap, and he sighed a little, trying to relax. He knew what was coming now, and it was hard to stay relaxed for it. Especially if his cock was taking such an interest in it. Treacherous thing, he thought, even though he had to admit that the situation was somehow hot, in a twisted way.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he jumped when the first stroke fell, and he flinched a little.

„One, Sir.“

The counting went without thought these days, Anders had trained him well enough so he knew that it was expected of him. His hands gripped the sheets of the bed when he felt Anders‘ hand rubbing over his butt and then disappear again.

When the second smack came, he was more prepared, but still couldn‘t stop a little yelp from escaping. It hurt, and he whimpered a little as he wiggled his ass to relieve some of the pain.

„Two, Sir. Thank you.“

He didn‘t know how many Anders had planned, but he did know that he‘d be crying at the end of it and begging for forgiveness. And rightfully so. He should not be sullying the uniform like that, piss on the Grey Warden signature after all they‘d done for him. He had been so bad, he deserved to be punished now, and he deserved that everyone would laugh at him, point at him, at the boy who couldn‘t keep it in and who had pissed his uniform. He wasn‘t even good enough, not good enough to be here, not good enough to be a Warden, not good enough for Anders--

„Thir- Thirty, Sir.“ He hadn‘t even realised he‘d been counting anymore, just caught inside his own head and his feeling of insignificance.

„Thirty one. M sorry, Sir“ he whimpered, hanging his head and trying to swallow his tears. But the next slap was harsher than the rest, and it broke his resolve.

„I‘m sorry! I‘m sorry, Sir… I‘m so sorry… Please, Sir, I‘m so sorry!“ He didn‘t realise he wasn‘t counting anymore, and that he was just babbling, that he was sorry, and even more sorry, and that he knew he wasn‘t good enough and that he should be punished, and that Sir was so good for punishing him and-

There was something on his butt, something other than a hand, and it was only with difficulty that he realised it were his bedsheets, that Anders had flipped them, and now he was above him, and surely he was about to punish Carver more for being such a bad boy, but Carver had just tried to be good!

The word was on his tongue, instinctively, as Anders raised up above him, the word that would end it all, but then some part of his brain registered that Anders was naked, and that he was lowering himself slowly, and gradually and

_So tight so good so Anders love you yes please give me more so tight yes I‘ll be so good for you so sorry Sir love you yes please_

  


„Hey. Breathe.“ The voice was gentle, and the hand on his cheek brought him back to reality enough to realise that Anders was over him, Carver‘s hard cock buried in his ass to the hilt, but his face was concerned.

„Still okay?“ He wondered why Anders would ask that, Carver was a bad boy after all and he should be punished more, but then it registered that he was checking in, seeing if Carver was still coping.

A warm feeling bloomed in his chest, and he instinctively nodded. It was still okay. He was a bad boy and he wasn‘t worth being with the Wardens, but Anders punished him and set him right again and then he‘d be with him until he didn‘t feel like this anymore, he knew it. So it was okay. It was okay, and he could let go again.

Anders‘ ass felt wonderful, he would never get enough of it. Or of Anders‘ voice, breathless as he lectured him about how it was very bad of him to cease control like that, to embarrass himself and everyone else by showing such a lack of self restraint, praising him at the same time for being so good, handling it so well, and being strong and brave. And while he was lecturing him, he rode him, making him feel like he was in paradise. Anders‘ voice washed over him, and he only caught bits and pieces, but he could feel every movement of Anders around him. It was like the tightest of hugs, only much, much more intimate.

He wasn‘t sure he realised when he came, but he was floating in a sea of white cotton floof for an indeterminable amount of time, only barely registering sounds and touches. He knew that it must be Anders, muttering to him and talking to him and wiping him clean, possibly already putting lotion on his sure to be sore rear, and he felt safe like that. Anders would take care of him. He always took care of him, punished him and loved him and made sure he was alright afterwards and held him as much as he needed it and then some.

When he opened his eyes again, the first thing he realised was that his uniform had been taken away, but then he spotted it in the corner together with the dirty sheets. He didn‘t see Anders, but felt his arms wrapped around him, so he knew he didn‘t need to worry.

„Darling. Back with me?“ Anders whispered, and Carver smiled tiredly in return.

„Wanna sleep now“ he murmured, and cuddled closer to the mage behind him. There was a soft chuckle, and then those arms retreated and long, lean fingers prodded his back.

„Chamber pot first. I don‘t want you pissing yourself a second time today“ Anders declared, and somehow the lightness and humor of it was enough to get Carver to peel himself out of bed and stay out of it long enough to do his business. He turned around straight afterwards and slid into bed again.

„Did that on purpose, didn‘t you?“

„I have no idea what you‘re talking about“ Anders told him, all innocence, and they both knew what that meant.

Carver smiled a little and snuggled into his lover. If it had been on purpose he knew that Anders would be around tomorrow, deflect for him and make sure that no one would ever mock him for pissing himself in front of most of the Senior Wardens, and he knew that when he‘d go for breakfast tomorrow that one chair with the extra padding would miraculously stand on his usual spot on the table, and that Anders would ‚require‘ him to help in the infirmary for the next two days so he could make sure that Carver was okay and that he wouldn‘t run the risk of fighting darkspawn with a sore butt. Not that he ever said any of those things, but that didn‘t mean that Carver didn‘t know.

„You know“ he murmured, burying his nose in Anders‘ chest and wrapping his arms around him. „I love you too.“


End file.
